Keeping Secrets
by zaz11496
Summary: Gaby and illya deal with a situation that will muddy the water between their work and personal life.
1. Chapter I

They were in Istanbul again when she started feeling this way. Ilya was out snooping around an abandoned weapons factory which had been turned into an international drug ring.

Napoleon had arrived prior to the rest of the UNCLE team as a mole, weakening himself in to a low ranking position in the drug circle. His job was to simply peddle the drugs to low-life street he was occupied on the ground Gaby was to cozy up to 'Dragma' one of the leaders in this drug scheme.

According to Waverley he apparently had a weakness for petite brunettes; ordering escorts and prostitutes with that particular description. Gaby was to be Napoleon's cousin from Venice who was staying with him after her parents divorce. Reading over her file Gaby was forced to invest in some skimpy new provocative outfits to match her new young, insecure and self doubting cover. Once she was firmly in the circle of Dragma, she had introduced her petty thieving cousin, Napoleon.

Ilya was supposed to be working in the shadows; gathering intel from his partners and using it to gain access to their buildings for evidence. It was early morning in the small flat Gaby had been forced to share with Napoleon. He had been snoring through the thin walls causing her to roll over onto her side and block the sound with her pillow when she felt this pang of nausea.

Considering she may have had some bad mussels the night earlier in Dragma's penthouse she ignored the initial sign and tried to re-adjust herself to settle the feeling. Unable to find a comfortable position, Gaby continued to move causing the nausea to increase with her discomfit and wakefulness. Finally, she sighed, giving in to the idea that she would be up for the day.

Pushing her legs so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, she was suddenly hit with the most intense bout of nausea coupled with slight light headedness that resulted in her running, mouth covered, straight to their shared bathroom. Gaby tried her best to be as quiet as she could, knowing from passed hangovers at Illya's flat how loud she could be. After half an hour curled up next to her porcelain friend she sighed regretting all the mussels and oysters she had allowed herself to pick at the night before.

She couldn't be sick, especially not today of all days. She needed to be in top condition for what she had to do. Today was supposed to be the last day of their mission. If all goes as is intended, they would be on a flight out to London by early this evening. Gaby's job was to occupy Dragma's men for the afternoon while Illya and Napoleon ransacked their stash with the help of the Turkish police.

If Gaby was in the least bit nervous or standoffish, their window would be closed and Napoleon and Illya's covers would possibly be blown. After spending another half an hour curled up next to the toilet, Gaby finally resigned herself to getting up and taking a shower. The sound of the shower roused Napoleon from his pleasant slumber.

Slightly annoyed, he turned to glance at the side revealing that it was only 6:30. He concluded that Gaby must be nervous, this was the biggest part she had played in a mission as of thus far in their careers she had initially been assigned as 'Francesca Putti', the cousin of Nicola Putti, a low level Italian criminal, Illya had been slightly concerned. Not that he was unsure that Gaby wasn't ready for such a challenge, they had been together for three years in which time Gaby had repeatedly proven herself as an asset to the team. However, Illya and Gaby's relationship had always been close.

They had begun seeing each other, under the radar, shortly after their first mission in Rome. Napoleon had noticed how they looked at each other when he they thought he wasn't looking. It took months of 'not-so-undercover' dating before they had finally told Napoleon what had been going on. Illya was always been very protective of Gaby's safety and this mission in particular would keep them apart from each other, therefore making him incapable of swooping in if Gaby were to require him.

He knew Gaby was strong, she was her own independent woman, and no matter the situation, unless dyer, she always thought for herself before asking Illya to help. She was stubborn in this way, which Illya found cute when he was around to clean up the messes she could make. But, for this mission, Illya would not only be unavailable to her, he would be living across town without any contact. They could not risk being seen together for the sake of the mission.

For Illya, it had been a miserable six weeks without seeing his 'little chop shop girl'. He hoped everything would go well tonight and he would be on a flight back to London with his Gaby curled up beside him. But first they had to bust the drug ring.

Napoleon insured to double up on Gaby's trackers so that he would know were she was entertaining Dragma and his men. This was Gaby's least favourite type of mission.

She had 'entertained' men before, but it had never been the central role of the entire mission. If she messed up, or if Dragma had the slightest suspicion, it would all be over. Most of the time, Gaby just had to sit by a pool, or a hot tub, or a bar. She had to drink champagne and eat exotic food while she laughed at all of their terrible jokes while allowing them to make advances towards her.

She had to keep up the facade while Illya and Solo were to put their lives at risk to get some evidence so they could get the hell out of here.

At 1:13 PM; Gaby got dressed in something skimpy and revealing even though she felt terrible and only wished to stay in her blue flannel Pjs and cuddle up with a nice cup of tea. But she got up, got dressed and made her way down to the lobby of the apartment where a car was waiting for her. Napoleon started getting dressed at the same time, strapping in the necessities that he may require in the event that he does need to fight off a few armed security men. He tucked a knife in his socks and made his way down to the lobby to rendez-vous with the Russian after he saw the town car pull away with Gaby.

Illya met up with their boss in Turkey, a man named Victor who commanded his men and surrounded the drug compound. The operation only took about an hour and a half. The compound was not as heavily guarded as they had both thought. Napoleon was easily able to maneuver his way in to the vault room thanks to his relations with the secretary, Amelia.

Once they were done, Napoleon made his way across town to retrieve Gaby. He faked an emergency with her parents that required her attendance forcing her to pack her things and go back to Italy. Dragma had a weak spot for family matters and no other explanation would have sufficed to let her slip from his grip.

They only had a few minutes to pack their things and meet at the airport to make their inconspicuous way out of the country.

When Gaby saw Illya standing at the check in with a messenger bag slung across his shoulder; she smiled, running towards him, dropping her bag next to him and launching herself onto is tall frame. Illya beamed down at her kissing her on her head and then pulling her up to his face to place a long lingering kiss on her lips. "I missed you" Gaby clung onto him as Illya shifted slightly to adjust to her grip. "This was longest mission without seeing you" Illya stroked her back.

The three headed towards the tarmac, Illya and Gaby holding hands, isolated in their on bubble of reunion. Napoleon tagged a few metres behind them giving them the space to reunite.

The next morning Gaby woke up facing an exposed red brick wall. That is how she knew she hadn't gone home last night. When the team landed, Napoleon suggested they go for a drink to celebrate; a drink that turned into a whole bottle shared between herself and him. Illya was never a big drinker, preferring to observe their shenanigans than to actively participate. Besides, he had to deal with Gaby's drunkenness when they got back to his flat last night. A role he didn't mind only because it was Gaby.

Once again, Gaby rolled over to block the streaming light from hitting her eyes. The shift once again bothering her stomach and leading her to spring from the bed, mouth covered, towards his bathroom. Illya heard the sound of Gaby throwing up in the bathroom and assumed this would be part of her hangover day.

He groaned as his feet made contact with the cold wooden floor and he extended his arms above his head to stretch. He wandered his way to the small kitchen in his boxers getting a glass of water for Gaby and peaking into the bathroom to see her slightly distressed frame leaning against the toilet, hugging it like a dear companion. He smirked at the scene letting his reflection in the bathroom mirror be the first image in her view.

"You are getting to be lightweight darling" Illya extended the glass to her who sipped it slowly placing it next to her legs. "I am not!" Gaby protested hugging the bowl.

Illya giggled at her weak defence, kissing her lightly on the head before making his way back to the kitchen. He scanned the time reading 10:30AM before glancing back towards the bathroom.

"Gaby we will have to be getting going soon, we have meeting with Waverley in one hour" Illya poured himself coffee leaning against the counter as he sipped its hot contents. Gaby appeared from his bathroom five minutes later, toothbrush in her mouth clad in her crumpled up blue flannel pjs. She crossed Illya spitting into the kitchen sink rinsing away its contents before making eye contact with him.

"I wonder how Napoleon is feeling this morning" Gaby giggled. Napoleon had a weaker tolerance than she did, so if this was any indication, Napoleon would be clutching a garbage can at the meeting this afternoon.

"Cowboy will be okay" Illya poured her a cup of coffee handing it to her with a peck on the cheek.

The two quickly got dressed, Gaby keeping a drawer of spare clothing at his place in the event that these sort of things happened. The two made there way to UNCLE headquarters, a mysterious building in the outskirts of London.

They arrived just on time already seeing Napoleon seated across from Waverley's desk looking unscathed by last nights binge. Gaby assumed he was putting up a pretty good front for how he must be feeling. She on the other hand clung to Illya like a security blanket, having felt extremely light headed on their commute down to UNCLE. She wrote it off as part of the hangover and kept her focus on the meeting.

"Right now that we're all here I have a fresh little bit of business for you all" Waverley always started the meetings in the same way, barely acknowledging the previous mission and instead moving directly towards the next 'bit of business'.

This was routine, even when one of them was injured or nearly killed, he trusted that his team understood the risks of being a spy and chose never to acknowledge the unfortunate side of the united network command for law enforcement.

"where are we going?" Napoleon asked in earnest.

"Shanghai Solo" Waverley signalled for the slide projector to dim the lights and show the first slide.

"Right, a nasty little criminal organization financing the construction of nuclear weapons in Shanghai has just gotten the attention of the Chinese government. You three will pose as interested investors from Russia looking to have a cut in on the business. Your job is to locate the weapons and apprehend the leaders of the organization, a Mr. Xu Yang and his brother Mr. Ling Yang."

The group opened up their files on Waverley's desk revealing a detailed description of their cover stories.

"Solo and Kayakin will be the interested investors, of course Kuryakin will be taking the lead on this one, since he IS Russian and Gaby you will be working in Xu Yang's house as a nanny to his young children; Fei and Gwen. Xu Yang is incredibly strict with his children and wishes for them to speak only english at home so you will be posing as a British nanny from an international agency. We've already set up an interview with your thoroughly fake resumé. You will be responsible for extracting any information about the location of these weapons while of course relay the intel back to Solo and Kuryakin on your days off."

The team explored the descriptions of their profiles. Gaby glanced at her new name, 'Elizabeth Cavendish' a single young women from Surrey who graduated with a PHD in early childhood development. Her heart sunk at the fact that she would once again be separated from Illya for weeks with little unmonitored contact.

Illya was equally as concerned that Gaby would be doing her first solo operation with neither on them around to protect her. Part of him wanted to protest these covers and insist Gaby have one of them there in case things went south, but he knew that she wouldn't want him to meddle in her mission like that. Gaby was incredibly nervous but still hard headed and would have scolded Illya for thinking she couldn't handle it. Of course Illya knew she was more than capable, but he still worried for her safety.

"You leave for Shanghai in five days week. Once you land you will be reporting to the Chinese agent Feng who will give you the remaining details from there".

The three of them closed their folders containing all the necessary information. With one final nod of his head, Waverley dismissed his agents.

"Good luck"

Gaby steadied herself as a wave of light headedness once again drifted over her. She unconsciously clung on to Illya's arm and used it to slowly and inconspicuously rise from her seated position across from Waverley. The three walked out with five days to study and memorize all aspects of their new cover stories before heading to Shanghai.

Gaby decided it was best to return to her own flat knowing that she had all her comfortable clothes and a nice cup of tea waiting for her in the apartment she hadn't seen for months.

Illya aware of how sick and weak she was wanted to ensure she got there safely. Unlike Illya, Gaby had a roommate, a little orange and white cat named Maximus. Whenever she was away on 'business' her next door neighbour, an elderly woman named would let herself in to feed the cat and water her plants. Contrary to Illya, Gaby hated coming back to an empty, dusty flat and enjoyed the warm welcoming she got from Maximus upon her returns. However the cat was never a fan of Illya and was always temperamental whenever he tried to pet him. Perhaps it was the fact that every night he had spent with Gaby at her place he would always end up stepping on poor Maximus' tale, not thinking of how aloof the cat could be.

Illya was however always surprised at how neat her apartment was when she returned. Gaby was always a little messy, choosing to keep a little bit of a mess so the place looked 'lived in' rather than Illya's spotless flat that could be a museum. But would always come in and do a little cleaning whenever Gaby was away, folding laundry and washing windows.

Gaby filled up her kettle placing it on the stove burner before moving to take off the Dolce and Gabana dress she had draped herself in for the meeting.

She settled on a pair of relaxed slacks and a warm cashmere sweater, her go-to ensemble when she wasn't working. Illya of course had been the one to point it out to her. He had to admit their was an ulterior motive to him selecting that outfit, as it highlighted all of her assets.

Illya and her cuddled up next to each other opening up their respective files to begin learning their covers.

Gaby's legs draped over his large frame as he rubbed her calves moving up towards her knees while she traces circles in his dirty blonde hair.

Illya's message went higher hearing Gaby's surpassed moans as she tried to concentrate on her file.

He abandoned the hopeless task in favour of messaging Gaby until she couldn't hold back the moans of satisfaction.

he loved it when she moaned his name. It was a sure fire sign that she was enjoying herself just as much as he enjoyed torturing her.

Gaby coyly put down her file launching herself on to his lap kissing him passionately, she began massaging his chest working her way down to his waist feeling himself harden in response to this contact.

Without warning Illya scooped her up from his lap and carried her to the bed, while she giggled in response.

Gaby peeled off his shirt until all their clothes were draped haphazardly around the floor. She wasn't sure what had set her off but she felt especially aroused by Illya's presence.

Usually Illya was very cautious with her, always making sure that she was comfortable, but, today, Gaby just wanted it fast.

Illya kissed down every inch of her body watching her squirm beneath him and she moaned for him to 'get on with it'.

That was all the permission Illya needed to enter her, allowing her to adjust to his length before he withdrew almost completely and pushed back in.

Gaby hooked her legs around his waist as both moaned in unison at the new contact. Illya knew what Gaby needed 99% of the time, and today he knew she wanted it rough and dirty.

He could tell by the twinkled response when he called her something quite filthy in German.

The pair fell asleep thoroughly exhausted only to be awoken early in the morning by the cats incessant meowing to be fed.

Gaby shifted in bed feeling the creeping nausea that had consumed her two days in a row return for an encore.

Gaby slowly and cautiously slipped on her silk night shirt and made her way to the bathroom to throw up the very limited contents of her stomach.

She found it odd because she had neither eaten nor drank anything that would have led to such a reaction by her body.

Illya woke noticing the empty side of the bed.

He looked over to see Maximus meowing for food and got up to get him some food and a glass of water.

From the other side of the door, Illya heard the sound of Gaby getting sick in the bathroom. His face grew concerned. She didn't do anything that would have caused this kind of a reaction. He had been with her the entire time.

Illya entered the bathroom to find Gaby miserably slouched next to her toilet bowl.

Before he could say anything she assured him "I must be sick, probably a bug thats going around" Gaby wasn't sure how she managed to get sick, perhaps it one of those annoying friends of Dragma's who weren't the most hygienic.

Illya gave her a pitiful look handing her a glass of water.

"I think maybe you should take it easy today. We can't have most important member of team sick in Shanghai" Illya kneeling down next to her rubbing her back as she sipped at the water.

Gaby smirked at the comment allowing her weight to lean against him. Illya threw on some of the clothes he kept at her place after finally giving in to the cats cries for food.

That entire day Gaby and Illya spent learning their files and lounging around in her apartment. Illya kept a particular close eye on her, making her 'special Russian soup' that was cure for everything'.

Gaby scoffed but ate the contents of the bowl before falling asleep only to wake up early in the morning.

This time, she woke, running towards the bathroom slamming the door in the process, hurling violently.

Illya moaned turned to looked at his watched lying on the night table. It was only 5 AM. He exhaled before getting up to make sure she was okay.

"Gaby?" Illya adjusted to the lights streaming from the small bathroom.

"Go back to bed Illya we have to be at a meeting in a few hours" Gaby clenched her stomach as she hurled her head towards the bowl as another wave of nausea swept over her.

Illya furrowed his eyebrows at the sight before him.

ignoring her instructions he sat next to her on the cold white tiled floor rubbing her back.

"You're going to get sick Illya" Gaby moaned.

"Russians don't get sick, we have superior immune systems" Illya scoffed causing Gaby to chuckle.

"I think it's time you see doctor for medication, we leave for China in two days you cannot be sick for your Nanny interview" Illya brought her a piece of toast which she refused feeling another wave of nausea come over her.

"I'll be fine Illya" Gaby slowly rose to her feet feeling slightly light headed.

The next thing she knew she was on the floor being supported by Illya.

Illya looked down clearly concerned by her sudden collapse.

"I think today we pay visit to doctor мой дорогой" (my darling). Illya slowly helped her to her feet and practically force fed her another bowl of the 'Russian Penicillin' soup.

Illya insisted that he go with her to the doctors but Gaby felt like this was something she could handle on her own.

"Besides you have no more clean clothes here, and we have another meeting with Waverley later today" Gaby argued while she pulled on a green dress she had bought in France.

She was tired of being coddled and Illya sensed that she wanted some space and so he accompanied her to the tube station, going their separate ways as he made his way back to his own flat and Gaby, to the doctor.

The doctors office was quite crowded for a Thursday morning. The loud ringing phone combined with the fowl smelling man sitting behind her made her head pound.

Gaby assumed the doctor would examine her, conclude she had some type of virus, maybe give her some kind of antibiotic and recommend she rest.

Gaby was mostly seeing the doctor to ease Illya's mind.

It was something he never liked talking about, but his sister was diagnosed with leukaemia when she was only thirteen years old. He spent a great deal of time taking care of her during her treatments.

Since then, Illya was always super nervous around sick people, always jumping to the worst possible diagnoses.

"Ms. Gabriella Teller". A blonde haired nurse called her name and escorted her to an empty exam room.

The nurse smiled sympathetically at the sorry state that Gaby displayed in her pale and tired complexion.

She handed her a gown and drew the curtain so Gaby could undress in private.

"The doctor should see you soon" The nurse sounded cheerful.

Hearing the door click shut Gaby drew back the curtain and sat up on the exam table.

She hadn't seen a doctor in years. The last time she had been in such a state of complete submission was when she had fractured her arm in India when they got trapped in a cartel leaders car and she got ruffed up a bit.

Before UNCLE, doctors were hard to come by in East Germany and so regular physical examinations were non-existent.

not before long an older looking gentleman walked in while reading her name off the clipboard. He wore a tired expression on his wrinkled face.

"I'm doctor Andrews".

"Now what seems to bring you here today ?" The doctor sat down in a stool moving his small rounded spectacles to the bridge of his nose.

Gaby hesitated looking at the bald man.

"I've been feeling nauseous for a few days now" the doctor nodded his head ticking something off on the clipboard.

"Any other symptoms? fever? swelling?" the doctor crossed his legs making eye contact with his patient.

"no. mostly nausea and well I also fainted but I assume that is because I hadn't eaten anything" the doctor furrowed his brow returning his vision to the clipboard.

"So no fever. Has there been any light headedness or disorientation other than when you fainted?"

"I guess I have been feeling sort of light headed on and off" Gaby shifted on the exam table. She felt like she was being interrogated for doing something wrong.

She noticed the doctors gaze settle on the ring around her neck. The first fake engagement ring Illya had bought her hung around a gold chain for good luck. Of course after the mission Gaby insisted he take out the tracker so the centre of the ring was garnished with a pearl.

The doctor returned to his clipboard flipping through some pages before looking up at Gaby.

"Now after hearing your symptoms is it possible that you may be pregnant?" Gaby's mouth fell agape for a moment. She was shocked by the question, feeling bewildered by the very bluntness of its implications. She didn't move. Could she be? Was she? She was never very regular. The very nature of her job put her under constant stress which caused her to be irregular quite frequently. When? When? When was the last time? If she started feeling bad in Istanbul then it had to be before then.

"Ms. Teller?"

The doctor looked slightly concerned by her shifty disposition.

Gaby swallowed the golf ball sized lump in her throat and looked back at the kind doctor.

"It's possible" her throat felt terribly dry, but the mere thought of taking the slightest sip of water made her stomach lurch.

The doctor scribbled something down on the papers. "We will send a nurse in to draw some blood. It may be a few days before the results are available" The doctor stood up preparing to leave.

"I don't have a few days" Gaby spoke desperately.

The doctor turned back slightly confused by the statement.

Gaby clarified. "I'm leaving for a business trip to China in two days. I don't know when I'm coming back" Gaby spoke in earnest. If she was in fact (she couldn't even bring her mind to think the word) then she needed to know before she left for Shanghai.

The doctor scribbled something else on the board.

"In that case we can take a urine sample it will only be a few minutes before we can get the result to you"

The doctor exited the room leaving Gaby in an empty examination room, full of her own dreadful thoughts.

What was she going to do? How was she going to tell Illya? Oh GOD! Illya! If his handler finds out he knocked up some East german turned M16 agent he would be called back from UNCLE, and she would be left to raise his kid by herself. Who knows what Waverley would do to them, he was always very sceptical about their relationship, knowing that the Russians were never fully on board with UNCLE and knowing that without continued negotiations between each country, the Russians would call Illya back. Gaby was well aware of the possible termination of their relationship but always forced it to the back of her mind, choosing to ignore the inkling in favour for the present.

Now the present was terrifying. Gaby did the math before Istanbul and concluded that she could be at least eight weeks.

In her moments of solitude she thought about ending it. She wondered what she would feel if she pretended it never happened. If her and Illya could go on in bliss without the sudden jolt of reality.

The thought passed knowing that Illya would never forgive her for ending the chance at a family. If anyone was more suited for domestic life it was Illya. Despite his own familial misfortunes, Illya was surprisingly more nurturing than Gaby felt she was.

She wondered if he ever thought about having a family. The discussion had never occurred between the two, knowing the uncertainties of their relationship would not permit such an attachment.

Gaby's racing mind was slowed by the entrance of the same blonde nurse handing her a cup with her name on it.

She suspected the nurse knew the nature of the test when she beamed up at Gaby.

Gaby went into the bathroom returning to see the nurse waiting patiently next to he exam table.

"All set then?" The woman took Gaby's cup.

"The test should only take a few minutes" the clacking of the nurses shoes against the linoleum floor confirmed that Gaby was not going to be interrupted for at least a few more minutes.

So she did something she NEVER did. Especially in public. She cried. She covered her mouth to suppress the sobs from echoing in the room.

She could hear her foster fathers voice echo in her head. "You know Gaby some people are just better working alone". She let the words sink into her head. Maybe she should have just stayed in East Germany. She would have avoided Illya and this entire problem.

She was always very good at being alone. She could do things for herself, a quality most men found odd, especially since she could fix their cars better than they could. But that was how she was raised. She was taught how to be a boy, not to mingle with them.

Illya was the exception to this. He embraced her independence and it took her some time, but she allowed herself to depend on him. Now she felt at the mercy of some overpowering figure that would dictate what would occur from there.

Gaby and Illya had little say in what would happen as a repercussion to their love. Waverley would be forced to fire Gaby. Or Illya would be called back to Russia. Or both. Either way there was no possible way they would have the luxury of choice.

A few moments later the doctor came back in sitting in the exact same position that he had been in before.

Gaby looked down at the floor.

"Congratulations the test was positive" The doctors words stung a lot more than she intended them to. He wasn't aware of the predicament she was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after his announcement the doctor mad a swift exit, allowing Gaby to process the news all on her own.

initially Gaby was still. She didn't move or speak, her mouth went agape and her eyes wide with shock and fear.

Here she was. Gabriella Teller, a young east-German turned MI6 spy who only three short years ago had known nothing about UNCLE or combat training or honey potting or Illya Kuryakin.

Now she was faced with the toughest decision that had been thrown in her direction. No previous training or experience could prepare any women for the feeling of having a child. Gaby was no exception to this rule. However, the exemption was placed on whether or not she had the choice at all.

MI6 and UNCLE had known no women before Gaby. At least, no field agents. Gaby was the fiercest and the first women to be put in a male dominated industry.

Besides the desk jockey secretaries who ran errands and got coffee for the team, women were scarce; and her knowledge of the privileges they had while expecting were unknown to Gaby and the UNCLE team. Gaby being the only female agent did not mean she wanted to give up possibly her only chance at motherhood; however having a child was not something she was programmed with. While little girls payed with dolls and doted on their loving mothers, Gaby rolled around in the mud and under the hood of cars with only her foster father to keep her company. She was basically raised with the male mentality, and since his passing, her female mannerism had only begun to slowly dominate her stubborn, headstrong male streak.

This was primarily due to Napoleon and Illya, who seemed to have helped guide her through the life of a western women. Her sense of fashion was still mainly comfort based, but Illya and Napoleon's inputs have altered her desires to project a less body conscious choice and to embrace a more feminine mystique.

Gaby tried to being her wandering thoughts back to the present issue. But her mind kept racing.

She continued her internal diatribe furiously wiping tear with the back of her hand. She was just starting to learn. She had just began to settle into that this was how her life was going to go, yet another problem is thrown her way.

Illya and her were not intended to last. There were too many obstacles, this was clear to even them. But Gaby tried her best to suppress their doomed arrangement, she suspected Illya was more conscious of their uncertain end-date, but chose to never discuss the matter with her. She knows this because she had overheard a conversation between him and Napoleon about his possible return to Russia after a particularly angry spat with his handler. However, after she approached him about his return, he assured her that he would be staying; for the time being.

Gaby wondered if she told Illya, that his handler would somehow find out. She knew that he was already aware of the ongoing 'close friendship' as he so graciously describe their relationship had been going on. with a freakishly tall Russian agent whose handler controlled his every actions or inaction almost telepathically meant that Illya would most likely be called back.

Gaby's heart lurched at the thought of loosing Illya permanently.

Drying her damp eyes with the back of her palm and sighing, she made her way out of the examination room walking swiftly down the halogen lit clean white hallway and passed the nurses station.

Gaby was too caught up in her own thoughts to acknowledge the polite blonde nurse smiled offering to book her a follow up appointment with an OBGYN, however Gaby's hasty exit proved to put a quick and decisive end to that conversation.

The sky outside was clear and bright blue. There appeared to be not a cloud in the sky as Gaby walked aimlessly around Trafalgar square stopping to sit on an empty park bench near a pleasant arrangement of pink and yellow flowers.

Her light green silk dress bellowed in the slight breeze as Gaby slumped further into the wooden bench, observing the life around her and unable to come to terms with the one growing inside her.

She looked down at her gold banded watch and saw that her daze had caused her to miss the UNCLE meeting completely.

But she couldn't face them, not right now anyway.

Illya would be concerned knowing that she was going to the doctor today. He would, of course assume the worst and probably end up going to the hospital to look for her. looking at the busy park, a young woman holding hands with a toddler walked by, the little boy smiling holding a small piece of bread between his balled up pudgy fingers.

The happiness illuminating the young mothers face was something unknown to Gaby. She had never had that type of affection from her mother, who dies when she was very young. Her foster mother never warmed to her. The only person who seemed to care for her well being was her late foster father, who required her take over his mechanic business.

That was before Illya came into the picture.

But the happiness on that woman's face could never be hers. Gaby couldn't think of any possible solution that would allow her to live that life.

She wasn't entirely sure how long she had sat there, but the sky was almost completely dark when she entered her apartment building. She yawned searching for her keys and dropping them on the grey tiled linoleum floor of her third floor walk-up.

The sound of the keys made the door open almost instantly revealing her tall blonde Russian.

without saying a word she made her way inside observing the half-empty bottle of vodka on her small kitchen table.

"Where were you?" Illya slightly slurred speech meant that his worry had turned to drinking.

Of the years that they have been together Gaby had never seen Illya take more than a sip of alcohol, and that was done during a mission to remain cordial.

Knowing that his worry had turned to drinking was new. He had often worried about her, a mutual feeling she had whenever he went out for a mission or meet with a dangerous person. However Illya had never drank with despair.

Gaby turned her gaze away from the bottle looking down at the floor.

"I went for a walk, I had to clear my head for a bit. I'm sorry I lost track of time" she cautiously stepped closer to him, unaware if the boos were going to make his violent.

"I went looking for you Gaby, after you never showed up to our meeting" Illya opened the bottle once more and took a long swig.

Gaby furrowed her brows, letting him drunkenly rant. God knows how many times he had to listen to her alcohol induced diatribes.

"I asked the nurse in the emergency room if you had been admitted"

he coughed at the burning sensation the Vodka left in the back of his throat.

"I think she assumed I was your husband" Illya took another swing as Gaby began to piece together what he was trying to tell her.

"So your solution is to drink?" It didn't mean to come out as cynical as it did, but Gaby had never been around a drunk Illya.

Illya stared at her from the kitchen, the small place illuminated by the moonlight.

"That information is confidential" Gaby crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.

"What were you going to do then Gaby? Keep it a secret?" Illya slammed the bottle down on the table in frustration.

Gaby's eyes grew misty. She unzipped her dress and dressed in her comfortable blue button down Pyjamas.

"You're drunk Illya, we'll discuss this in the morning" Gaby tried to control the annoyance in her voice.

Gaby climbed into bed turning off the lamp next to her and silently weeping into her pillow.

An hour later, Illya stumbled to his side of the bed nearly knocking over his bedside lamp and lowering his massive frame onto the bed.

The light shone through the drapes causing Illya to moan. Gaby was not next to him, and the memory of his poor behaviour came flooding back.

He felt so powerless, and the only solution he could think to numb him from this information was to drink.

He had not touched a bottle in years. After his poor little sisters untimely death, he had spiralled down to drinking profusely and erratically.

The sound of the toilet flushing signalled Gaby's location.

He got up slowly, the movement irritating his stomach and causing him to grab the nearest trash can to empty the contents of his stomach.

He placed the trash on the balcony getting two glasses of water, and carrying one to the bathroom.

Without saying a word, Illya placed the glass next to Gaby's slumped frame near the toilet.

"You're alive" Gaby uttered almost under her breathe.

Illya nodded sipping his water as he leaned against the sink.

There was a silence between them for what felt like an hour as Gaby switched between puking her guts out and drinking water.

When she was finally done, Illya had made her a light breakfast of egg whites on toast with a cup of her special tea.

"We need to talk about this Gaby" Illya sat next to her as she ate, still too queasy to eat himself.

Gaby looked up from the food she was devouring.

"Now you want to talk, seems like yesterday all you wanted to do was drink" Gaby knew it was a cheap shot, but what he did was unexpected and really hurt her.

Illya lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to make you upset, I could have taken news better" Illya made eye contact with Gaby's lowered gaze.

"But what are we going to do? We leave for Shanghai tomorrow" Illya sipped his water.

"I don't know, I don't think we have a choice, we have to tell Waverley" Gaby caught his gaze.

Illya nodded.

"How far along are you" Illya refilled his cup from the tap.

Gaby placed her dishes in the sink.

"It has to be before Istanbul" Gaby turned towards Illya leaning slightly against the kitchen sink.

Illya furrowed his brow.

"That means you are at least…"

"Two months" Gaby finished his thought.

Illya gave her a look of concern.

"I had to make another appointment to confirm" Gaby walked towards the bathroom turning on the water for a shower.

Gaby cracked the door open.

Gaby opened the door a little wider allowing Illya to enter the bathroom. They both showered, something they did to save time, Illya couldn't stop staring at Gaby's still flat abdomen.

Gaby noticing this, closed the remaining space between them giving him a kiss. She hated being upset with him.

"Everything will be okay Gaby" Illya held her close letting the water cascade down her back.

"I will make sure of this" Illya kissed the top of her head keeping her close to his frame.

They quickly towelled off and got ready for the day that would shape their future.

The doctors office was crowded, phones ringing non-stop. Illya and Gaby sat in the far corner observing the various portraiture on the walls.

There were a few Monet prints coupled with different posters for pregnancy and child vaccines.

Illya felt slightly better seeing a few men in the waiting area.

Gaby looked nervously around the room, as Illya slid his hand into her slightly shaky palm.

Noticing Gaby's uneasy disposition, he leaned in whispering into her ear and giving her hand a firm squeeze.

An older women with greying hair called her name signalling for her to proceed to the examination room.

Illya kept closely by her side.

Unlike the the last appointment the doctor appeared shortly after she got settled. He was a middle aged man, with dark hair and eyes.

"Good Afternoon to you both I'm doctor Clarence and you must be " The doctor read her name off the board before looking up at Gaby who nodded in conformation.

"Right so this is your first appointment with us so we'll find out the gestation of the fetus before proceeding to general warnings and health assessment"

The doctor spoke rather quickly, and due to his lack of eye contact, Gaby assumed he was a fairly busy guy.

"Is this your first?" The man paused looking at the couple who nodded in unison.

The man signalled for Gaby to lean back on the examination table.

After pressing on random parts of her abdomen for quite a while, a feeling which felt oddly invasive and strange to Gaby, especially since his hands were freezing cold. The doctor finally spoke.

"Alright so everything seems normal here and I would place you around ten weeks " the doctor scribble something down on his clipboard.

The appointment continued, Gaby received cautionary pamphlets on things to avoid, a list which ran long and left Gaby slightly annoyed, being that drinking was to be done in low quantities from now on.

The doctor referred to Illya as and to keep with this charade of family values and security, he went along also knowing that British doctors were known to turn their noses up at Russians. He kept rather quiet, allowing the man to close the curtain and examine his Gaby without so much as a peep no matter how strange it felt.

The physical portion was rather quick only lasting a few minutes, however still slightly distressing for Gaby. The doctors hands were rather cold, and his poking and prodding felt slightly invasive even if it was essential. She didn't know were to look, it felt too intimate to look at the doctor as he pressed on areas on her abdomen. So, she resigned herself to staring almost obsessively as the linoleum floors.

She observed Illya's tapping loafers echo against the cheap grey flooring incessantly and rhythmically lulling her away from the doctors touch. A much appreciated distraction despite the curtain separating them.

The doctors slight cough and signalling her to lower her shirt concluded the examination and the curtain was opened revealing a anxious giant Russian chewing his thumb nail.

Before anyone could speak, the doctor raised his hand.

"Everything looks good here, I would place you at around ten weeks" the doctor discarded his thin medical gloves into a bin.

He scribbled something on Gaby's chart.

"So I will see you again in six weeks" The doctor giving them a decisive nod quickly exited the room the loud sound of his brown loafers stomping briskly down the hall.

Illya looked at Gaby who was collecting her coat and purse from the corner of the room.

Noticing his gaze she turned slightly to look at Illya.

"And?" Gaby turned to face him inching closer.

Illya shook his head slightly as to have no knowledge of what to say or think. His KGB training had prepared him for every possible situation. anything from fighting off hundreds of men to resisting the most deadly of poisons. But he never in his life thought he would ever be confronted with such a domestic conflict.

Noticing his quiet demeanour Gaby tried again. "Illya?" Gaby touched his arms slightly snapping him from his thoughts.

He looked down at her.

"What should we do?"

Both were at a loss for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaby felt the slight breeze usher her out the hospital doors into the overwhelming light of the sun. Her free hand found her eyes blocking the rays from assaulting them while her other arm carried her coat and handbag.

Illya emerged seconds later finding her coat covered hand, slipping his own comfortably into hers.

Gaby's arm tensed at his large cold fingers gripped mercilessly into her small palms. She knew he was worried. She had never known Illya to show his weaknesses, the KGB had trained that out of him; weakness meant there was something exploitable about you. And he did his best not to show anyone that he had visible faults.

Instead of taking a taxi, Gaby led the way almost pulling Illya along with her like a stubborn child.

Usually he was the one waiting on her slow pace, but his legs seemed to be in a trance; incapable of moving.

Was he really that frightened?

Illya's behaviour did not put her mind at ease, and the clock was ticking before they needed to board a 12 hour flight over to Shanghai. Gaby chose to lead Illya to their local park, not ready to go back to her apartment.

She felt that if they had the discussion in either of their places, it would remain tainted for the rest of their time together. Always known as the place where things went south. She knew what she would be asked to do, whether by Illya or by Waverley. Of course Illya would never vocalize it, but she still knew thats what he wanted. He understood his handler more than she did, only having encountered the man once in passing.

He looked cold and frigid almost ghostly. His eyes were so dark it almost seemed like he had giant pupils. She knew that Illya wanted them to stay together and that if he had to choose he would rather her, than the chance at a family without him. The two sat on a park bench facing a water fountain where a group of children were running around. Gaby observed them for a moment before returning her gaze to the giant dumbfounded Russian sitting beside her.

"Illya, we have to talk about this"

She had rehearsed that sentence a few times in her head to make sure hit didn't sound too irritable. It didn't matter. When it left her lips, it rang with an overwhelming sense of urgency. Illya starred intently down at the base of the water fountain.

He stayed like that for a long moment unable to look at her. Gaby's eyes began to brim with tears. She promised herself no matter what she wouldn't cry. She looked away from him for a moment dabbing her eyes with the back of her clenched fist before returning her gaze.

"I know what you want me to do" Gaby looked away from him, unable to look him in the eyes while she uttered those words.

Each syllable stung her tongue on the way out.

"You don't need to say it" Gaby moved her hand so it rested on his knee.

The physical contact startled the giant who looked up from his place of concentration. Without warning Illya kissed her, pulling her lips up to his face and cupping her head. His eyes began to tear up rushing fast and hot down his face and cascading jointly down hers as they embraced for what seemed like an eternity.

When they finally broke away Illya's eyes had dried. Without saying anymore, they both walked across the street towards her apartment. Gaby placed the key in the lock pushing the door open and receiving a less than cordial welcome from Maximus. The cat had scratched up one of her sofa pillows evidently peeved that she wasn't giving him the undivided attention that he so required when she was in town. fluff surrounded the small flat, leaving little floor uncovered. Gaby sighed looking from the cat to the shredded up pillow.

Illya moved through the threshold scolding the devilish cat.

"I'll clean it up" Illya immediately began picking up bigger pieces of fluff and throwing them into her small bin while Gaby collected the broom from the corner of the kitchen and started to sweep.

They both felt the poorly behaved cats destructive personality was a welcome distraction from the real conversation they still needed to have. The one that they had been avoiding for the passed couple hours. The one Gaby so desperately wished that they could put off for another eternity if possible.

Once the shrapnel from the pillow had been diligently swept away, Gaby fed the stubborn cat, and sat conformably on the couch, stretching her legs over Illya's lap.

This time it wasn't her that broke the silence.

"We need to tell Waverley today" Illya's eyes were full of darkness.

'at least he was talking' what all she could be relieved about in that moment. Gaby nodded refusing to look at him. Not about this. She couldn't look him in the eyes and still love him about this.

Gaby stared out the window almost in a trance.

Now it was her turn to be in denial. Their little secret that would usually have made any other couple delighted with joy, would die in a graveyard of other such domestic dreams they both secretly shared. The dream would die in an abandoned paper mill in the outer edge of London, where UNCLE had set up shop three years ago. Their dream would be crushed by a boss that they loved, but knew would not permit such a risk to the ongoing diplomatic relations with the USSR. Their dream would be expelled by some paid off doctor in a dodgy part of town who would ensure her that 'everything would be fine' and that not everyone wanted to have a baby.

It was true, Gaby never really saw children as part of her life. She never played with dolls or smiled thoughtfully watching a child play. The maternal instincts were never part of her upbringing. But when she was told that her biological function as a female had succeeded her, it almost felt like against all odds; someone wanted Gaby Teller to be a mother.

For some reason she couldn't ignore that.

But she also knew that she couldn't tell Illya. He would be crushed by forcing her to do this. It would be better if she acted as if it was in the interest of both of them to do what needed to be done.

Without realizing, tears had travelled from Gaby's eyes; illuminated by the afternoon light which streamed through the small window. She hadn't even noticed Illya's own tears which stained his forest green turtleneck. She turned to look at him, waiting for him to turn to stone and quickly dry his eyes and return to his normal emotionless Russian state. But he didn't. After what felt like hours he finally broke the silence that Gaby prayed would remain until they met with Waverley later this evening.

"I wish we could have a family Gaby"

This thought must have been circling his mind for quite sometime. He probably debated on whether to tell her, knowing that it would sting them both. But he felt she needed to know that he wasn't the monster he needed to be.

He scooped up her body squeezing it tightly against his as to show her that he was human. He wasn't an intentional evil doer.

Gaby responded holding him tightly feeling him kiss her on the head, down to her cheek and finally to her lips. The time came where they had to face reality once again. They would head to Waverley's office early before their final meeting and confess their predicament with him. He hopefully had some kind of connection that could help them deal with the situation as quickly and effectively as possible.

The two traveled down to the tube station, Gaby feeling slightly light headed leaned against Illya as the tube took them all the way down to Hornchurch.

Illya observed Gaby's sad reflection in the tube window, as she briefly glanced down at her still flat stomach.

Perhaps it was to say a quick goodbye before the uncertainties of the meeting left her without the chance. Nothing could have possibly prepared Illya for that moment. He kissed her on the head once more, feeling her lean into him a little more.

The walk from Hornchurch was fairly short, and quiet, before they entered the building Illya stole a quick kiss, letting his hand linger on her abdomen for a brief moment.

This was his goodbye.

The two walked together, sitting down outside Waverley's office for only a few seconds before being called in by his secretary, a nice red headed woman named Judy.

Surprisingly, Gaby had never actually seen Waverley's office. Most of their meetings had been in the conference room where the projector would be set up. This felt so much more formal; like they were two school children about to be disciplined by their headmaster.

"Ah yes! Teller and Kuryakin! You two are awfully early" Waverley looked down at his wrist watch to confirm his suspicions he squinted as if not to believe that they could ever be on time.

Gaby looked to Illya who was better with words of this sort, even though English was his second or third language. She was too emotional to formulate a sentence without dissolving into a puddle of tears, a state she hated displaying in public, especially around her boss.

"We have a sensitive topic to discuss with you, and wanted to meet with you early to discuss it" Illya shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Waverley nodded his head as if ushering Illya to proceed with the issue.

Gaby, seeing Illya choke on his next words interjected abruptly.

"I'm pregnant"

There was a silence between the three of them now. The only noise came from the cheap halogen lights that sounded the same as the ones in the hospital.

Waverley started and stopped his speech several times before finally getting out something comprehensible.

"And… and how long have you known about this?" his voice seemed an octave higher flabbergasted by the mere idea that they were dating, even though he had known for years that they were together.

"I found out yesterday, sir but we had it confirmed today. That's why we're here" Gaby spoke as formally as she could, trying to keep herself calm to prevent Waverley from having a panic attack.

He nodded several times as if processing and reprocessing the information that was just given to him.

"How far?" Waverley spoke between his clenched palms around his face.

"ten weeks" Gaby tried to look him in the face, but he had done a pretty good job of hiding his emotions behind his hands.

After a pause Waverley exhaled sharply.

"I hope you both know what has to be done" Waverley looked cautiously from Illya to Gaby.

Gaby couldn't bring words to confirm it, but nodded down at the floor. Waverley saw the heartbreak in Gaby's face. This was the part of his job he wished he never had to do.

"Most people won't want to help you because of how far along you are, most qualified physicians who do this kind of thing on the side don't like to risk complications with women passed eight weeks. So It will be hard to find someone qualified to do this" Waverley pondered.

"We will need to postpone Shanghai for at least a couple of weeks for you Gaby to see that this is taken care of, it may be a few days to find someone wiling to help us with this issue" Waverley jotted down some notes on a legal pad.

"As for you, Kuryakin; Solo and you will proceed with the arrangements that have already been made. You both leave for Shanghai tomorrow morning" Waverley didn't look up from his legal pad the entire time. His usual quirky and quick witted demeanour seemed cold and distant.

"And something like this cannot happen again. Do I make myself clear?" Waverley looked up from his notes as he posed the question.

They both nodded almost dumbfounded by his dead-pan expression.

"What are we going to tell Solo?" Illya piped in, clearing his throat.

"I will think of something" Waverley continued writing notes.

"We will be rescheduling your Nanny interview for later in the month when you've fully recovered" He continued not so much as a glance at his two agents.

Gaby avoided eye contact with Waverley for the remainder of the interview. She looked almost obsessively at the red carpet that covered his office floor. All she could do was nod shamefully; even though she knew neither of them were ashamed. They just weren't allowed to live the conventional life. The life that was so accessible to them; yet so far off from their reality. That is what troubled her the most.

The fact that she could observe other peoples lives, but could never live it like they could.

When she agreed to become an MI6 agent she knew she would be giving up a lot of her freedoms. But she was only young and naive, never expecting to have found someone like Illya; or live in a place that would allow her to think and behave as an individual.

A few minutes passed with Illya discussing the details of his cover with Waverley before Napoleon arrived. His slightly crumpled shirt was always an indicator that he had spent the night somewhere unknown, with someone unknown.

His sunglasses tipped on the bridge of his nose revealed that wherever and whomever he had been with; there was obviously alcohol involved.  
"I thought we were meeting in the boardroom?" Napoleon took his shades off giving the three a suspicious glance.

"Yes, we were just finishing up here, I have had Judy set up the slides" Waverley rose from his desk, followed swiftly by Illya and Gaby.

The boardroom was dimly lit, with a large oak finished conference table and white washed walls.

The three agents sat comfortably at the end of the table watching Waverley point at intricate details that should be accounted for when Illya and Napoleon should be aware of when making contact with the target. Napoleon furrowed his brows in concentration clutching his glass of water tightly, trying not to show how truly difficult it was to be looking at such a bright projection.

"Isn't Gaby going to be making first contact? She could offer us some insider information on his weaknesses, she'll be in his home for god sakes" Napoleon's hangover mixed with his lack of sleep had resulted in a shortness of patience.

"Gaby will be joining you a little later on" Waverley didn't look away from the screen when he spoke.

"Why? She's our only eyes inside" Napoleon looked at Gaby who seems irritated by his berated lack of cordial demeanour.

Before she could clear the air Waverley interrupted them.

"I am in need of her on separate mission, but it should be a short one, which means she should be joining you by the end of the month" Waverley nodded at Gaby in silence.

Napoleon's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "So then what are peril and I supposed to do in the meantime? Tour Shanghai?" Napoleon's poignant sarcasm was not well received.

Waverley slammed his hand on the table looking from Napoleon to Illya. "You both are to do as you were assigned. Regardless of whether agent Teller accompany's you both straightaway." Waverley took a swing from the scotch that Judy had placed on the table seconds earlier. Surprised at Waverley's blatant irritation with him, Napoleon remained quiet for the remainder of the meeting.

After his brief conclusion, the team was free to leave with boarding passes and throughly faked passports and ID's in hand. The three walked towards Napoleon's car.

"What was up his ass today?" Napoleon's sunglasses had returned to his face, clearly still feeling the hangover.

"Where is he sending you Gaby" Napoleon looked half curious, half irritated with the whole rearrangement.

Gaby wasn't expected that question right out of the gate. She wondered for a second what Waverley would want her to say.

"It's classified, I don't even know. All I know is that I'm taking a different plane somewhere and I will be briefed from there" Gaby sighed in frustration.

Napoleon started the engine of his blue Fiat, a vintage sports car Gaby had gifted him from her former garage. Illya was never really a car guy so Gaby's passion for mechanics had fallen to her other partner.

"Where am I dropping you two off?" Napoleon pulled out form around the curb.

"You can drop me at my place, I still have to pack" Illya's voice was low and huskier sounding. Napoleon nodded. Illya looked back at Gaby who had been staring out the window in the back seat.

She nodded silently. She couldn't look at him without feeling a mixture of sadness and anxiety.

"We will go to yours from mine?" Illya gave her a weak smile a gesture of his sympathy for her strength through the ordeal.

"I'll just wait out front peril, I'm heading to a girlfriend of mine's who lives near Gaby, I can drop you there after" Napoleon turned seamlessly maneuvering through back alleyways to avoid London gridlock.

"I don't wanna be waiting down here forever" Napoleon pulled up outside Illya's building.

The two hopped out. "So no funny business up there or I'll leave" He shouted after them through his own window, a cigarette between his fingers, as his arm dangled outside the car.

Illya opened the door to his flat allowing Gaby to enter before shutting the door. He didn't care for Napoleon's empty threats. He looked at Gaby who faced him. He instinctively moved towards her, crushing her in an heard her muffled cries and felt her hot tears fall fast and hard on his sweater.

He placed his chin on top of her head, letting his own emotions get the best of him as his eyes welled up. All he could do was hold her. it was the most vulnerable position he had ever been in.

And Illya Kuryakin was never vulnerable.

He wished he could help her. He wished there was some bad guy that he could beat up, or something he could protect her from. But he was the bad guy. At least he felt like he was the bad guy. He was the one who did this to Gaby. And he knew he would never forgive himself for doing that to her, knowing the consequences they would face.

They stayed like that until they heard Napoleon honking his horn. Illya kissed her on her head, moving towards his bed where an empty suitcase had been placed.

He had finished packing in under three minuted, a trait he had been trained to do.

Giving Gaby enough time to dry her eyes and look presentable so that Napoleon didn't give her the third degree.

Napoleon noticed her puffy eyes when the two slipped back in to his hatchback, but he silently concluded it was due to there impending separation. The last mission also left them separated and he assumed that the new plan would once again separate them leaving both in discontent.

Gaby dragged her heels walking up to the third floor and unlocking the door for them both.

The silence was filled with the sound of Maximus' muses for attention and food. Gaby refilled his food and water, letting Illya settle his stuff by the door for a quick escape tomorrow morning. Gaby failed to suppress a yawn.

"You must be tired" Illya let her settle on the small couch, letting her head fall onto his lap.

"Today has been long" He looked out her window at the dark sky.

The city lights danced with the cars moving around the busy square.

"I wish this could be real" she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"for us" she looked up at her big strong Russian.

Illya bit his lip to suppress a sob from escaping."Me too дорогой" he moved his arm towards Gaby's resting it on top of hers.

"If there was anyone I would want to do this with it would've been you" Ilya kissed the tears that were trailing silently down Gaby's face, illuminated by the city lights.

"We should get some sleep" Ilya picked up Gaby and placed her gently on the bed, closing the lights and tucking himself in beside her.

The next morning Gaby woke to an empty side of the bed. Ilya was on his way out when Gaby spotted him with his duffle bag in tow. "Wait!" Gaby rushed towards him hugging him and kissing him profusely.

"I will see you on mission моя любовь" Illya smiled, exiting with a bittersweet smile and shutting the door behind him.

Gaby turned half awake towards the kitchen where a pot of coffee had been left for her.

This morning she would be meeting with Waverley to discuss her options, permitted she could make it there without being sick.

After an hour of on and off sickness and one cup of coffee later, Gaby was on her way to the headquarters and greeted by the surprised faces of most of the desk jockeys who had assumed that she would have left with the team.

Clearly news didn't circulate very quickly in this office. Waverley nodded discreetly at her.

"Right, today is a beautiful day why don't we go for a walk" he linked his arm around her and ushered her out the front door and into the street.

Gaby wasn't very keen on a walk since her head was pounding and her stomach was doing summersaults.

After a few minutes of silent walking down a street they turned right down a cobble stone path. Gaby grew scared and frustrated at the lack of communication. Maybe this was all a rouse, and that Waverley had decided to eliminate the problem a different way.

"What are we doing here? Are we meeting someone? are you killing me? what?" Gaby hadn't meant for her thoughts to be so vocal.

Waverley responded in urnest. "Gaby, I hope you know that your predicament doesn't put me in an easy position" Waverley continued escorting her down the path.

"But I'm not going to kill you" Waverley shook his head snickering at her assumption. Gaby looked at him seriously.

"Then what is it we are doing in an empty path?" It seems that Illya's suspicion and sharp situational skills and rubbed off on her.

Waverley took her the rest of the way down the path into an open green park. A fountain stood at the centre, similar to the one she has found herself sitting next to when she had first heard the news. They made their way to a stone bench facing the fountain. The park was vacant except for two birds that perched on the side of the fountain.

"The Russians have bugged the office" Waverley looked her square in the face. Gaby shook her head half understanding their journey to the park. "It's been bugged for months" Waverley stared at the fountain.

"And you just found out?" Gaby wondered whether Illya would be in danger if they had found out.

"No, we've known for months as well, ever since we moved locations" Waverley signed in frustration.

Before Gaby could speak he continued. "Illya isn't in any danger. As long as he is being used and assigned missions they won't have a problem with him. But they will have a problem with you" Waverley pointed at her.

"I rectified that possible issue at the office by organizing for your predicament to handled, so the Russians wouldn't go mad and come knocking on our doors dragging one of my best agents back behind the Iron curtain" Waverley smiled content with his quick thinking.

"But you see Gaby I am also a human being. And nobody should be told what to do with their…. situations…and since the Russians assume that its been handled" Waverley nodded at her.

"I'm leaving it up to you to decide what you want to do"


End file.
